


Financial Domination

by HotPotPorridge



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, consensual but not consensual, dumb keyboard drooling, i guess maybe the rating will change maybe to something more........ explicit, maybe maybe, probs really ooc lmao, unedited literal verbal diarrhea, weird AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotPotPorridge/pseuds/HotPotPorridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty gross and self-indulgent AU in which the Yamazakis are one of the most prestigious and rich families in Japan. The Tachibana family is in need of money and Makoto takes it upon himself to find a job that will bring in enough money to feed his parents and the twins. It just so happens that they live in the area of a Yamazaki mansion and they're hiring young maids...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oniiiiiii-chaaaaaaan!!" Ren called.  
"I'm huuuuungryyyyy!" Ran cried.  
"We're...." They cried together. "Hungry!!!"  
Makoto could hear them through the door of his room. Some days Makoto was certain that the two were just saying that to have something to agree about but today, well, today was different. He knew that they were hungry. All they had had for last night's dinner was a bowl of rice and a small bowl of soup. In fact, that's all they had had for every meal for about the past week. Their father worked hard to try and bring home money to support them but it just wasn't enough for a family of five (and secretly a cat).

Makoto had started work at a local bakery for about two months now and while the pay is not great, he gets discounts or free bread if he'd worked well. He had also decided about a week ago that maybe it was time to take on a second job. Tachibana okaa-san had suggested that maybe school, swimming, friends and one job would already be enough work for one boy, but Makoto was determined. If he could find a better job, like heck he would give up even all of his sleep if it meant money for the family. Makoto's family is his everything, and he's not about to let something as little as money get in between them. 

The twins jumped him the moment he stepped out of the door of his room. Each child hugged a leg and sat on a foot so that their older brother would not be able to move.  
"Oniiii-chaaan!"  
"Ah-ah, good morning, you two. Could you please- gyaaa-"  
Ran had tipped the leg she was clinging onto over to one side which sent all three of them toppling over, with Makoto's limbs flailing everywhere.  
"Uwaa, onii-chan, you're not focused at all!" Ran said with a huff.  
It was at the sound of the tumble of children that their parents poked their heads around the corner.  
"Makoto," Tachibana otou-san nodded. "Have a good day today."  
"Un, you too," Makoto nodded back.  
"Right, well I'm off. Goodbye everyone I'll see you all again this evening," said otou-san as he kissed okaa-san on the cheek.  
Afterwards, he promptly left after picking up his hat on the way out.  
"Ah, I should be leaving now too," Makoto remembered. He was meeting up with his friends before going for a spot of job hunting.  
"So early, Makoto? You haven't had breakfast yet."  
"Ne, Mama, I'll pick something up at a conbini, you don't have to worry so much about me." To further reassure his mother, he flashed a warm smile at her.  
"Don't work yourself too hard, son."  
"I know, I know."

-

Today's April wind was quite gusty and it was especially cool on Makoto's warm skin. Donned with his usual combination of a shirt and pants, he also had on a scarf and a coat. Although the weather itself wasn't too cold, he was easily susceptible to the sharp bite of wind. It froze him to the core and made him shiver. He was on his way to Haruka's house and meeting up with the Iwatobi gang there. Nagisa would probably be late and Rei would be early, most likely. Rin's a little bit of a wildcard, though, there is the chance that he won't turn up at all. He has his captain's duties over at Samezuka and it'd be un-captainlike of him to leave his team to hang out with his friends during a practice. Makoto sighed as he approached the steps up to Haru's. He really hoped that his friends would be able to help him.  
"This way, Rei-chan!"  
Nagisa's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and turning around just in time to see an enthusiastic Nagisa pulling Rei by the through the streets up to where he was standing.  
"Ah! Good morning Mako-chan!" Nagisa called.  
"Good morning Nagisa, Rei."  
"Help me, Makoto-senpai!" Rei screeched as Nagisa whizzed by and up the stairs, still dragging Rei.  
"Please--"  
His voice was replaced with screams as the two of them climbed the steep steps.  
Makoto smiled at them, thinking of their great friendship and their dependance on one another. It reminded him of Haruka.  
"Nyaa-"  
Ah, the kitten. Makoto leant down to pet the small cat.  
"Sorry, but I can't play with you today, I have important things to do."  
As if she could understand him, the kitten licked his hand and bumped her head against it, as if she was saying 'go on, we'll play another day'.  
"Thank you, kitty."  
Makoto stood up and the cat licked its paw.  
He then began his ascent up the stairs.

-

"Haaaaruuuuu-chaaaaan!!"  
Makoto could hear Nagisa's whine from outside Haruka's house. He wonders what they could be doing in there. He stepped inside the house, deciding against his usual enter notice, as everyone was expecting him anyway.  
"I don't want to eat mackerel though!!"  
The whining was coming from the kitchen. Makoto walked over to where his friends were, and was pleasantly surprised to find Rin there, too.  
"Ah, Makoto. It isn't like you to be late, is something wrong?" Rin began.  
"Eh? I'm not too late am I?"  
"You're not exactly on time, I mean, even Nagisa got here before you did."  
It was at that that Nagisa stopped grumbling about fish and turned to Makoto with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
"Hmmmm. Mako-chan, you _were ___late weren't you?"  
"I wasn't even that late! Besides, why are you looking at me like that?"  
Nagisa took a few short strides over to Makoto, who was backing away with every step his shorter friend took forwards.  
"Ne, Makoto, is there something you aren't telling us? You look tired. Stay up too late?"  
Oh god. Did his friends know that he took on extra shifts? He can't have them offer money again, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.  
Nagisa smirked and his eyes turned almost wicked.  
"Do you have a..."  
Nagisa leant in to badly whisper the last word in Makoto's face.  
"Girlfriend?"  
Huh?  
That was so unexpected that Makoto let out a light laugh. Girlfriend? Him? He hardly had the time or money to look after his own family, let alone a girlfriend.  
"Hm? I was wrong?"  
Nagisa looked dramatically disappointed that he was wrong, and started to ramble on at Rei about how he was losing his mind.  
"Nagisa-kun, no, you don't need to make any reservations at any mental hospitals."  
Makoto stifled his laughter and turned to Rin.  
"I didn't think that you would turn up today; don't you have your captain's duties over at Samezuka?"  
"Ah, no. The first years are all on a camping trip with the second years and that makes us down on numbers for about a week. There's not really any point in forcing about five third years to swim laps on a nice day like this."  
"I see, that's nice."  
"Hm. Well, we're a different story. What are you guys all doing in Haru's house so early?"  
"I asked them to help me find a job today, that's all. I figured that maybe it would be easier if we all worked together."  
Before Rin could say anything, Haruka pushed a plate of fruits into Makoto's face.  
"Please go feed Nagisa this, otherwise he'll complain until next year about being forced to eat fish in the morning.  
"Ne, Haru, why don't you do it?"  
Haruka looked away, defeated.  
"He won't talk to me."  
Sympathy took over Makoto and he took the plate. Fresh cut fruit littered the plate, looking sweet and appealing. He snuck a piece of apple into his mouth and it's juices hit his tongue. Sweet and somehow a bit sour at the same time.  
Makoto went over to Nagisa with the plate and tried to persuade his friend to eat the fruit. It was sweet, but his friend preferred sweeter.  
"Mako-chan! Isn't there anything better to eat?"  
"Nagisa, you are at Haruka's house. You should have eaten before, and not have come here to start criticising the food."  
"Eh? But I did eat before," Nagisa said innocently, tipping his head to the side and touching a finger to his chin.  
At that Haru spluttered from over at the stove, and turned off the flames. He looked over to Nagisa, and the flames were now in his eyes. He looked murderous.  
"H-H-Haru-chan, I-I mean um, that..."  
It was rare to see Nagisa at a loss for words like this, so Makoto just stepped back to let Haruka take care of him. While Makoto knew that Haru would never actually hurt the younger boy, it was still pumping adrenaline through his body to see the other two like this.  
"W-w-w-what are you doing, Haru-chaa--?"  
Nagisa's flow of words stopped abruptly when Haruka shoved a piece of fish into the small boy's mouth.  
Haru then comically clapped the dust off his hands and went back to the stove.  
"Mmmph mmm hudh mmh"  
"Nagisa-kun!" Rei cried, his glasses slipping down his nose.  
Nagisa somehow swallowed the mackerel and then threw himself onto Rei.  
"Rei-chan, go on without me. Save yourseeeeelf!"  
"What are you talking about, Nagisa-kun?"

_-_

Everyone sat around the rectangular table in Haru's living room and since breakfast was out of the way, it was Rin's turn to question Makoto.  
"Makoto, what was the help you needed today? Is it swimming help?"  
"Um, no, Rin, sorry. My swimming's okay but uh, I needed help in finding another job."  
"Another? You'll work yourself to the bone and then some. My family's doing pretty well, I could lend you some-"  
"No!!"  
Everyone turned to look at him after his sudden outburst. Makoto reddened slightly in embarrassment and he could feel the heat reach his ears.  
"Um, no, thank you Rin, but I really can't."  
The group of onlookers went back to their conversations soon afterward.  
"Makoto. I think I know of somewhere you could work. The pay is, from what i hear, very good and the work is probably not as bad as the bakery. You won't need to lift heavy things for hours and slave over a lump of dough all day."  
"Really? What type of job is it? How good exactly is the pay?" Makoto's eyes lit up, maybe this could be his lucky break.  
"Well, this is the difficult bit... The job isn't exactly... Dignified."  
Rin looked away from Makoto. This was hard for him to explain...  
Noticing Rin's difficulty in explaining the job, Nagisa piped up.  
"Eh? Not dignified? It's not a job somewhere in the Red Light District is it?"  
Everyone turned to Nagisa and turned varying shades of pink.  
How on earth would Rin know of the pay in that type of industry? Oh god, he didn't work there did he?  
"Rin," Makoto began. He placed a hand onto Rin's shoulder and looked at him emphatically. "There are better ways to make money."  
"EHH?"  
"Rin, you could work with Makoto in the bakery, the pay's not as good, but at least you sell bread instead of your bod--" Rei chimed in.  
"YOU GUYS! I AM NOT A PROSTITUTE. I AM NOT SUGGESTING THAT MAKOTO SHOULD TAKE IT UP EITHER. NAGISA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT," Rin screamed as he stood up, pointing fingers at Nagisa, who in return, just giggled innocently.  
Sighing, Rin sat back down next to Makoto, and explained himself clearly this time.  
"I saw a flyer the other day on a bulletin board for hired help down over at the Yamazaki's. They're looking for maids and the Yamazakis are an incredibly respectable family, so I doubt they'd give you an unsatisfactory wage. Also, I'm friends with the Yamazaki's son. You know Sousuke?"  
"Sousuke is one of THE Yamazakis??"  
Everyone's jaw hit the floor and Makoto's mind was racing.  
Someone that famous was living in the area? Makoto knew of the Yamazaki's wealth and power but he didn't know that Yamazaki Sousuke would be so closely related to the family's head. Heck, he was the young Master of the Yamazakis, then. Thank goodness Makoto hadn't gotten on his bad side.  
He looked up at Rin, who was looking over at Haru. Haruka was staring intensely at the table they were all sitting around, and it looked like he was trying to burn a hole through it with his eyes.  
"Haru...?" Makoto began.  
"What's wrong?" Rin said.  
"..."  
Makoto and Rin looked to each other for help. Rin leant over to Makoto's ear to whisper in it.  
"(You're the one that can read his mind! What are you looking at me for?)"  
"(Not exactly, and also that's rude if he doesn't want me to!)"  
Rin sighed again, and left it at that.  
"(You're right. I guess we'll either have to get him to tell us or never know.)"  
"You guys are very bad at whispering!" Nagisa called from the other side of the table.  
"Nagisa-kun! You shouldn't say that! Now they'll know that we were listening!"  
"No," Haru finally spoke up. "It's alright, you two." He looked to where Rin and Makoto were sitting.  
"I just- I think I may have accidentally ticked off Yamazaki-san already."  
"Eh? You've talked to Sousuke?"  
"Hm. More like he talked to me." Haruka's expression was fairly blank but his eyes looked reminiscent.  
"So wait, Let me get this straight. He talked to you once and you pissed him off?"  
"No, it seems that I did something he didn't like and then he talked to me about it."  
"What was that, Haru?" Makoto inquired.  
"That isn't really important but I was just going to say that maybe I shouldn't be with you when you apply, lest you get turned down because of me."  
"Haru..." Makoto said. Haruka was his best friend and to say something like this, well, it pained both parties.  
"Ne, Mako-chan, aren't they hiring maids? You aren't a girl."  
"Nagisa-kun, you're right! There's only one solution to that isn't there, Makoto-senpai?"  
Both Nagisa and Rei turned to Makoto then, sharing a mischievous grin.  
"Ehhhh??"  


_-_

"Makoto-senpai, please hold still! We can't help you if you keep moving like this! Ugh, Haruka-senpai, please hold him firmer."  
"It was kind of hard to get but I found one! Now, doesn't this wig suit Mako-chan?"  
"How much makeup do girls usually wear?"  
"Rei, have you ever even seen a girl before?"  
"What are you talking about? Of course I have! He looks great! Or should I say... She looks great!"  
"Rei-chan, that was really weird."  
"Nevertheless Nagisa-kun," Rei stated. "We are finished!"  
Since the only person who wasn't helping was Rin, the three that were showcased the new (and not at all improved) Makoto off to him. The three had somehow forced him into a frilly old dress that was found in Haru's house, Rei and Haruka had done his makeup and Nagisa did his hair.  
Rin was dumbfounded by what Haru, Rei and Nagisa had done to the boy.  
His face was fared the worst. Makoto's eyelids were so many different colours and it reached up to his brow bone and down to his cheekbones. His lips looked like they had been bleeding, and his cheeks, oh god. On Makoto's cheeks were two perfect red circles. Rin presumed that it was blush but honestly, who could tell? Is this what Rei spent all that time doing?  
Haruka was artistic, and maybe he would have done a better job if he wasn't assigned to the job of holding Makoto down as well as doing his makeup.  
Although Nagisa did Makoto's hair, it surprisingly wasn't too bad. The reason for that was probably because Nagisa's sisters had taught him (more like did his hair against his will).  
Though, Nagisa, Rei and Haru all looked very proud, especially Rei. Rin lifted a mirror so that Makoto could look at his own reflection and see what his friends had done to him.  
"Eh? Eeh?? Eeehh???"  
"Ah, you guys do know that uh.." Rin began. He hated to ruin his friends' fun but Makoto looked to almost be in physical pain.  
"The Yamazakis do hire males as well."  
Rei, Nagisa and Haru all froze and turned to Rin.  
"So Rin," Rei said, curtly. "You watched us run around like fools and you didn't say anything?"  
He smiled like a ax-murderer maniac.  
"Riiiiin-chaaan~" Nagisa sang, lifting up a makeup brush.  
"No! N-n-n-n-o--!"  
"Ma, ma, ma. You guys, stop it. I'm sure Rin just didn't want to ruin your fun, right?"  
"Ye-yeah, you're right, Makoto. Please lower that brush, Nagisa."  
Nagisa did as he was asked and turned to Makoto.  
"So you're really going to try out for that job, Mako-chan?"  
"Well, not like this, I'm not." He looked down at himself, seeing a mess.  
"Ne, Haru, will you help me clean up?"  
"Mm."  
The two then walked each other up to the bathroom.

-

"Yosh, let's go~!" Nagisa cried.  
Now that Makoto was cleaned and ready, he started to feel nervous. He was alright at cleaning but what would it be like to work for someone his age?  
The group of friends walked in the direction of the 2nd Yamazaki mansion. According to Rin, the main house was closer to Tokyo, and that Sousuke's parents lived there. Sousuke lived in this mansion, and went to school with Rin at Samezuka. How weird, thought Makoto, that someone so famous could be so close. Makoto wondered how the wages would be and if he would be eligible to work. He went over the requirements that Rin had told him about in his head once again.  
_"Now listen, Makoto. I don't know if the boys and girls will be doing different things but it shouldn't be too hard, alright? You'll be hired as cleaning help if you get in. I'm pretty sure Sousuke said it was just cleaning. See, the old set of staff all left and now they're hiring again, is all. Seriously, Makoto, there's no need to worry. If old people can do the job, you sure as hell can. Firstly, Sousuke told me that they're looking for young people. You're young. I don't think that he'll be there to check out the new staff or have any choice in deciding, but this is what he told me, alright? Also, uh, don't look at anyone important or anything expensive. This is a big turn off for all those people. Just don't look at anything or anyone unless you need to. The Yamazakis are notorious for being perfectionists, so just do what you're told." ___  
That all seemed pretty easy to remember but Makoto wasn't sure. He didn't know why but as they approached the gates to the Yamazaki mansion, he figured out why.  
The mansion was huge and it seemed to gleam. The gardens were so vast and full of so many species of flowers that it was like a florist's dream come true. There was a long paved driveway up to the entrance of the manor, and along that driveway, were other job applicants, as Makoto assumed. There were so many of them. So many girls. He looked over to his friends, unsure. They nodded and motioned for him to join the line and they would follow. Makoto went over to the end of the line, worried that this would take too long, and that if there were this many girls anyway then all the places would quickly fill up.  
"Isn't Sousuke so hot? I don't even want this job for the money, I just want to be in the same house as him."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, I mean like, maybe I could seduce him, y'know? Make him fall head over heels for me and then I'll have him and his money."  
"Really? I'm only here today because I want to see him. I don't even want the job."  
How shallow were these girls?? Makoto thought that he was sort of shallow for only wanting this job for the money but compared to him these girls were a drop of water!  
Makoto secretly wished that these girls wouldn't get the job, but he immediately felt a twang of guilt afterward.  
"This is going to take some time," Nagisa stated.  
Their spirits were crushed after taking one look at the queue. How was Makoto supposed to get a job now? Would he have to go back to the bakery?  
"--Attention everyone! May I have your attention please!"  
A woman stood at the entrance to the mansion with a megaphone, calling out to the line of potential employees.  
"There is a side entrance to the left over here" She motioned with her arm towards her left.  
"Please use this entrance if you are looking to be hired for the cleaning services. Also, I would like to inform you that if you do get accepted into the staff, you will not be meeting any of the family members while you are on your shifts. You will only see the other staff members while inside the premises of this abode." There was a loud groan coming from most of the girls in the queue.  
"Thank you, please remain quiet and enter one at a time." After that the woman turned off the megaphone and rushed over to the side entrance, opening the door.  
Over half the girls left the waiting line at that moment, all filing out of the gates.  
Makoto caught snippets of their conversations as they left.  
"I was really hoping that I would be able to meet him-"  
"This sucks-"  
"I don't like that woman, I'll bet she just said that because she's too lazy to go through all of us-"  
"What the hell was she on? Fat lazy bitc-"  
The line was now much shorter, and they were actually quite close to the house. It was kind of weird, that Makoto might be able to work in such a distinguished family's household.

_-_

It didn't take long for Makoto to reach the front of the line. There was no one behind him that was waiting, though his friends were still there. As the queue got shorter and shorter, Makoto stopped talking. Nerves overtook him as he reached the front. The different woman from the megaphone lady came out and requested for the next person to come inside and be interviewed. Makoto looked back at his friends, who all smiled encouragingly at him. He swallowed his nerves and followed the lady, a knot appearing in his stomach as he did.  
They first stepped into what seemed to look like a locker room. The ceiling was pretty low, but not low enough that he'd hit his head.  
"You're the only male we've received. That makes you special, doesn't it?" The lady was making small talk, showing Makoto that there was nothing to fear.  
"Ah, yeah. I guess so."  
"There's no need to be nervous. As long as you're here to apply for a job and not ogle the young Master, then you'll do fine."  
"Un, I am here to work."  
The two walked through the locker room which was surprisingly large, and arrived at a table pushed up near a bench. The megaphone lady was sitting there with another man, both of them looked about middle-aged.  
"Hello there," the megaphone lady began. "Now, aren't you a sight for sore eyes? I've had enough of looking at hormonal girls that just want to flirt with the young Master. Now tell me, can you clean?"  
"Y-yes, I can clean."  
"There's no need to be so formal, son," the man said. "If you get accepted, we'll all be like a family here. Now would you like to tell us your name?"  
"My name is Tachibana Makoto, and thank you for being so kind."  
"Here, sit down and tell me about yourself. You look very strong, don't you?"  
The lady that brought him into the locker room pulled out a chair for Makoto to sit on, facing the megaphone lady and the man.  
"Yes, I swim a lot so I guess I am pretty built."  
"Oh, you swim? The young Master likes to swim as well."  
"Yes, my swim team does small competitions with Samezuka's swim team sometimes, so I have seen him swim before. He's very good, very fast."  
"Oop, we've gone off topic. Now, you can clean, right? What's your opinion on Yamazaki Sousuke?"  
Makoto wasn't expecting that.  
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
"W-w-well, I haven't really talked to him, but I have met him. He's kind to his friends and his kouhai and he's good to Rin. I don't really know, I haven't talked to him before."  
"Why did you apply for this job?"  
"Ah, well, my family needs the money and I'll do anything I can to help, I guess."  
"Sweet boy. Alright, do you think the young Master is good looking?"  
What was with all these questions about Sousuke?  
"H-he's not ugly or anything but he doesn't smile very much."  
"Would you prefer your hands or all the riches in the world?"  
"Wha-what? My hands!"  
"Hmm," the megaphone lady and the old man said at once.  
They turned to each other and whispered things. They wrote down things and showed each other and nodded a lot.  
"What did you say your name was? Tachibana?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, Tachibana-kun, we think we'd like to have you on the team. The wages depend on your age and how well you clean. At your age, the minimum wage is ¥2000 per hour, as long as you clean. If you do a very good job consistently, then it can range from anywhere between ¥2100 to ¥2500. Do you understand?"  
"Y-yes!"  
"Alright, you start training with Yoshida-san here tomorrow," the megaphone lady motioned to the man sitting next to her.  
Yoshida-san smiled at Makoto, and bowed slightly.  
"My name is Wada Sakura, but you call me Wada-san alright, Tachibana-kun?"  
"Ah-ah please, call me Makoto."  
"If that's what you want. Arrive at around 7am tomorrow morning outside the gates. I'll be waiting."  
"Th-thank you so much!" Makoto beamed.  
He did it!

_-_

The moment Makoto stepped out of the side entrance, he was ambushed by his friends.  
"Mako-chan, Mako-chan, how did it go?"  
"Did you get in, Makoto-senpai?"  
"I... Y-"  
Nagisa looked at Makoto sympathetically.  
"Mako-chan? It's okay if you didn't get in..."  
"I-I did it. I'm coming back tomorrow morning to start training and the wages are over double of what I got at the bakery... Everyone... Thank you. I'm so glad."  
Makoto gave his friends the most heartfelt smile he could. They had helped him so much.  
He couldn't have asked for better friends.

_-_

*dumb side notes* I hope you enjoyed this chapter i really hope it wasnt too ooc and gross but w/e and i just wanted to mention that sousuke still goes to samezuka but he doesnt stay in the dorms he goes home to his mansion (wow) everyday and lmao i dont know why the tachibanas are doing so badly also i didnt reread and edit this at all sorry 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the Chapter - Eros and Apollo - Studio Killers

The first thing Makoto did when he got home was hug his siblings tightly.  
"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"  
They'd finally be able live like young children should. Instead of eating just bread and rice all day, they'd be able to afford to eat candies and sweets.  
He smiled at the memory of what happened next.  
"Makoto? You're home?" His mother came around a corner, surprised that her eldest son was home so early."  
Normally, he'd be working during the late afternoon, so his mother was rather concerned.  
"Are you alright, son?"  
Makoto couldn't stop smiling. Ran and Ren were jumping around, also wondering why he was back so early.  
"I quit my job at the bakery, that's why."  
Small gasps escaped from the two children. Their mother stood in the hallway, looking at her eldest with wide eyes.  
"You quit? Did you find it too much work? I always did think that they were working you far too hard."  
She wasn't resentful in her tone, and it didn't seem like she thought he was being selfish. His mother was concerned.  
"Are you alright, darling?"  
"Uh, yes. I'm fine, I just quit my job at the bakery for another job. I'm working somewhere else."  
"Oh? Why? I thought you liked working at the bakery."

"Yes, I liked it, my co-workers were good to me, but uh. This other place offers more money and the workload seems to be easier. I thought that maybe it'd be an easy way to make money."  
"Oh, honey," Makoto's mother crooned as she enveloped her son in a warm embrace.  
"You know you don't have to do these things for us, right? Your father and I really just want you to be happy. I don't mind working a day job if it means you can go out and have fun with your friends. I'm so sorry, Makoto... So sorry that you feel you have to do this for us. I-I'm so... sorr-"  
As her voice cracked, so did Makoto's heart. Makoto could feel his shirt becoming wet from her tears. She was trembling and holding onto him.  
"It's fine, it's fine. I don't mind working, really! Please, stop crying. I'm fine."  
Makoto's mother looked up at him, her eyes shiny and red. This wasn't Makoto's mother. His mother was a strong and loving woman. He'd never seen her cry before, not like this anyway. She always seemed so level-headed, so who knew she was harbouring such sorrows.  
"Really, it's fine. I don't mind working. You don't have to feel so bad for my sake, so please don't. I feel good about working, anyway. It gives me a sense of self-worth like I get from swimming, and it gives me experience for whatever I may want to do later in life," Makoto told her with a smile.  
It wasn't totally a lie, seeing as he did enjoy working, but the repressed feeling of being needy was crushing him. He felt so ashamed that he had to work so desperately for money. He usually pushed back the feeling but, sometimes, when he stayed up too late, it would creep round from the back of his head and take over his body and mind. Why did he have to live like this? It wasn't fair, he'd think. But then, he'd think of how much harder it is for his parents, and he'd feel guilty and selfish for thinking of himself before them. And the twins, oh god.  
Makoto would crucify himself until he'd fall asleep, and feel bad in the morning. When this sort of thing happened, he'd often swear that he'd work even harder that day.

-

That night, Makoto couldn't sleep, there was too much on his mind. From upsetting his mother to a new job the next day, how could anyone sleep?  
Rather than trying to settle his nerves, he turned on his phone and texted his closest friend.

[Haru. Are you still awake?] [Sent 10:00pm April 5]  
[Makoto I really think you should be asleep] [Received 10:00pm April 5]  
[I know. I can't sleep, though.] [Sent 10:01pm April 5]  
[What time do you start work] [Received 10:01pm April 5]  
[I'm supposed to meet up with Wada-san at 7 tomorrow morning.] [Sent 10:01pm April 5]  
[Why?] [Sent 10:01pm April 5]  
[How much time do you need to get ready] [Received 10:02pm April 5]  
[About 15 minutes, why?] [Sent 10:02pm April 5]  
[Makoto you should really go to sleep] [Received 10:02pm April 5]  
[I know that! I just can't, I already told you that! I just wanted to see whether or not you had any good methods for falling asleep quickly.] [Sent 10:03pm April 5]  
[I usually lie in my bathtub if I can't sleep] [Received 10:03pm April 5]  
[...] [Sent 10:03pm April 5]  
[You don't actually do that, do you?] [Sent 10:03pm April 5]  
[Sometimes] [Received 10:04pm April 5]  
[But really, drink some warm milk, or something] [Received 10:04pm April 5]  
[I've tried that! Maybe I'll just go for a run to tire myself out.] [Sent 10:04pm April 5]  
[At 10?] [Received 10:04pm April 5]  
[It's alright, I'll be okay.] [Sent 10:05pm April 5]  
[Only if you're sure] [Received 10:05pm April 5]  
[Yes, well, goodnight Haruka.] [Sent 10:05pm April 5]  
[You too, Makoto and good luck for tomorrow] [Received 10:05pm April 5]  
Makoto turned off his phone at that and grabbed his jacket and a pair of socks. He put them both on and hesitated about whether or not to take his glasses too.  
He'd already taken out his contacts, so maybe running around in the dark while visually impaired was a bad idea. On the other hand, he could break them and he knew the area pretty well.  
He opted out of taking his glasses along with him.  
He went over to his door and turned off the light, just after checking the time. 10:06. He'd quickly be out then back in, he promised himself.  
He sneaked along the corridors and hallways of the house, painfully aware of all the creaks he was making. Damn his girth, Makoto cursed silently.  
The door was the hardest part because firstly it had to be opened, shut, then locked. Makoto made an attempt to turn the door handle as quietly as possible, but failed. The handle clicked loudly as it turned, and it was both sending Makoto into hysterics, and making his ears bleed. How had he never noticed this before?  
Turning around to see if he had woken anyone, he was met with the darkness of the house. The silhouette of outside branches stretched across the floor. It looked as if they were long bony fingers reaching over to him, and they were going to drag him into the darkness if he wasn't careful.  
That thought was too much for him, so he turned around to work on the door again. From the corner of his eye, he could see the creeping shadows again. Shivers shot up his spine as he looked around again, seeing all the branched fingers. They were all over the floor, and he couldn't keep away from them. They were the only things between him and the darkness of the house, and it freaked him out. He grabbed the door handle and turned it, no longer caring about how much noise it made. Makoto leapt out and closed the door as quickly and quietly as possible on the darkness in his house. He sighed against the door, thinking of how silly he must have looked. A big guy like him, afraid of what unknowns the darkness contain. 

-

Makoto decided to take a walk, rather than running, because he didn't want to have to take a shower so late. The cool night's air was comforting and sleep-inducing, much to his relief. The farther he went, the more he wanted to turn around and head home. Slowly, he let his feet take over. They led him through the streets of Iwatobi, where all its residents were probably dreaming of sweet things. The line of street lights shone a dull yellow that Makoto's legs followed. He didn't know where he was going anymore, so he turned around, and let his feet lead him back home instead. His eyes burned every time he blinked them, and he was so tired.  
He let his mind wander as his feet did. Tomorrow he would be starting work... Working for someone his age, someone he knew. Would seeing Yamazaki Sousuke at swim meets from now on be awkward? It had been a while since he started at Samezuka, and they hadn't officially met yet, so maybe that would continue outside of work. Would the young Master even know that he was working for him? He wasn't going to meet him while working, so what difference did it make, really?  
Makoto was so out of it that he hardly noticed the jogger that was running toward him. He was jolted out of his internal dialogue to move out of the way. The jogger had dark hair, from what he could tell. They were surprisingly taller than Makoto as well, so it couldn't be Haru. Makoto squinted at the person, cursing himself for not bringing his glasses. The jogger ran closer, unaware that Makoto was intently focused on them. The face was familiar, and yet somehow, not. Makoto's eyes weren't terribly bad, but it was dark and he was tired.  
As the jogger ran by, it clicked. It was him! Yamazaki Sousuke, his new boss. His eyes were what made Makoto remember. Yamazaki's eyes were a striking bright teal that were hard to forget, especially when they were set against features such as his. Eyes that were bright and deep set, a strong chin and set of cheekbones, daring brows and a long slender nose. Makoto could see why so many guys and girls had fallen for him. 

-

At Makoto's long stares, Sousuke came to a stop. God, was this another fan? The guys were mostly alright, though. It was mostly the girls that were obnoxiously persistent. This guy, though, was different from the others somehow. Had Sousuke known him in another life? However, he didn't think he had met this green eyed boy before. The boy looked just like how his fans looked at him, wide eyed and unbelieving.  
"Tch," Sousuke tutted. It was bad for him to disregard fans, so he'd have to play nice. He hated playing nice with these sort of fans, the ones that constantly follow and document him. They were the worst.  
"Hello there," Sousuke said sweetly, hating himself for having to hold up a reputation. "What's your name?"  
The other boy continued to just- just stand there. He didn't even look to be dumbfounded at meeting his idol, he just looked empty at this point. This gave Sousuke a bit of time try and rack his brains. He had definitely met him before, just where? This guy had a strong chin like he did, but a slightly blunter jawline. His hair also fell quite like his, but it was a much lighter brown-ish colour. His green eyes were nothing like he had ever seen before. They were so full of life, like a meadow on a brilliant summer's day. At the moment, they were droopy from sleep deprivation and god, was this kid cute or what? His lips, this boy's lips, they looked just _so ___kissable. His lips were pink and so delicate. Sousuke bit his own to try and push away the urge of attacking this stranger.  
"Hello?" Sousuke called to the slightly shorter male. He yawned and seemed to snap back into reality. He realised his place and scanned Sousuke for signs of danger.  
"Eh? What?"  
"Are you alright?" Sousuke asked. What was this guy doing out here if he couldn't even defend himself against the dangers of the night? Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck, worrying himself at the thought of someone other than him finding this guy out here alone and dazed.  
"Y-yes! I'm fine, thank you."  
This guy... That voice... It was on the tip of his tongue, who was he? Did he briefly meet him at one of his parent's parties?  
"What did you say your name was, again?" Sousuke inquired.  
"You don't remember me?" The other looked disappointed at Sousuke's inability to match a name to the face.  
"Sorry, have we even met?" Sousuke was totally pulling up a blank as to who this guy was.  
"Hmm. My name's Tachibana Makoto. I'm from Iwatobi. Our teams do joint practices sometimes." "Heh, so you're not a stalker, then?" Sousuke joked. That's right, Tachibana. He remembered this kid. Nanase's friend. That mother character and only reliable one from the group of idiots. "Me? No, no! I'm just out for a walk," Makoto said innocently. Like Sousuke would believe that. It was late, and this guy looked like he could collapse at any time. "Really? Do you know how late it is for 'just a walk'?" "You're out too, y'know," Makoto teased. This green eyed devil was doing things to Sousuke's heart. "Touché" There was a shared moment of silence after that. The two studied each other in that time, and all Sousuke could think of was how much he wanted to take Makoto home. Back to his mansion, where they could eat nice foods together and tell stories next to a fire. Maybe after that if things were going good... Well, Sousuke had a pretty big bed. Sousuke smirked at that thought, and shook his head gently. "Hey, you trust me, right?" Sousuke asked. "U-um, what?" "Do you trust me?" Sousuke asked again. Makoto's cheeks and nose were a light pink from the cold and he was trying to force away an oncoming blush. His eyes were fighting their own battle to stay open. "W-well, Rin trusts you, I guess that's enough for me." He looked away, worry tainting all of his features. This, in turn, worried Sousuke. "Hey, I'm not a bad guy. I just wanted to take you home. Do you trust me with your address?" God, did Makoto think that he was one of _those_ guys? "Oh, then sure I trust you, heh," Makoto said with a small shy smile. That was enough to win Sousuke over for good.

-

"You live this way?" Sousuke wondered aloud.  
"Yeah, it's not too far from yours."  
"You know where I live? That's really creepy Tachiban-"  
"Please. Call me Makoto, and everyone knows where you live. You know that better than I do."  
"Likewise, and yes, I know."  
"Ah, this is my place! Thank you so much, Yama- ah-ah um, Sousuke!" He said as he bowed.  
Makoto saying his name even somehow tugged at his heartstrings. Sousuke was in way too deep.  
"Hey, hey. There's really no need for that, stop it."  
"S-sorry! I just didn't know what to do."  
Why? Why was everything Makoto was doing affecting him so much?  
"It's alright, just please. Don't do it again." He had had enough of people constantly bowing at him and kissing his ass. He didn't want his new friend (and hopefully more than that) to be grouped with those people.  
"Sure. Then, goodnight Sousuke," Makoto said with a smile.  
Ugh, why couldn't he just have him? Sousuke wanted him so badly.  
"Goodbye, then. I'll make sure to catch you at our next swim meet."

-

Makoto waved goodbye to his new friend and went inside his house, no longer afraid of what the darkness held within its depths. He sighed happily and went up to his room. Sousuke's face kept flashing through his mind as he went into his bathroom to wash his face. God, that boy was handsome.  
Wait, what? Platonically and subjectively, right? There was no doubt that Sousuke was good looking, no matter who you were, so why was Makoto's face burning?  
He splashed his face with cold water to cool his hard blush and promptly went to bed.  
Platonically and subjectively, right...?

-

Sousuke walked back home after Makoto went inside. He was determined to make Makoto his.  
Sousuke knew he was hot. Really hot. Not nearly even half of his fans would like him if he weren't. Would that be enough to win over Makoto, though?  
He didn't seem like the shallow kind to go for someone just for their money and looks. This was probably the only time ever that Sousuke actually _wanted ___someone to be that shallow for him. There was also the other overbearing flaw in his plan. Was Makoto straight?  
Sousuke had turned guys before, but not guys like this. Oh god, never like Makoto.  
This kid was a gift from heaven. Just how good were his genes?  
Sousuke thought of Makoto's smile again. Bad move.  
The way Makoto's eyes smiled made Sousuke want to punch himself in the gut. The way he looked so gentle and fragile made him want to take him home and treat him like royalty. Now, maybe that wasn't such a bad idea...  
Sousuke smiled at the dumb thought, and shook his head at it.  
There were more pressing matters than matters of the heart right now, and that's half of the reason why he was out for a jog so late. New staff for the cleaning crew would start training tomorrow, and that would most likely mean obsessed girls. Heh, they'd be crushed if it got out that he was gay. Unfortunately, his parents wouldn't let him say anything. "Reputation, staus, blah blah." Sousuke hated being famous and rich. He could never just do what (or who) he wanted. It was just so hard sometimes, because he'd just want to live like a _normal ___person. He wanted to do whatever he wanted and not have it plastered all over the headlines of the next day's news. Makoto had that sort of life, and maybe that was one of the reasons Sousuke was so drawn to him.  
His thoughts kept fluttering back to that smiling face. How could anyone smile like that at someone they just met?  
He just wanted Makoto so, so badly.

-

sousuke finally makes an appearance! sorry that this was a much shorter chapter and not much happened!! i actually really wanted to include makoto's first day but uh... i really pushed myself to even write this much and i hope this is ok.. hopefully the next instalment will be much longer! [distant nervous laughter] feel free to share some ideas with me on tumblr over at lordbayleef.tumblr


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i think im gonna scrap this whole song thing its doing my head in trying to find songs ahhh

This is it, Makoto thought. Today, he'd start his training work down at the Yamazaki's.  
He felt bad for not telling Sousuke that he'd be working in his home but it really didn't matter, did it? They wouldn't even be seeing each other.  
Makoto sighed. He was sitting on his bed, waiting for an appropriate time to leave. Five-thirty wasn't too early, was it?  
He slept peacefully during the night, but woke up full of nerves. There was so much riding on him doing a good job today, and that ate away at him. It was like there was a bowling ball sitting in his stomach, and he could feel his heartbeat, it was pumping so hard.  
Sousuke's face flashed in his mind, and that just added to his mounting anxiety. How would he face Sousuke? Is it too late to tell him the truth?  
Makoto put his head in his hands and breathed deeply.  
 _In, out. In, out. ___He did this to calm himself, and to focus on anything but his new boss' good looks.  
Makoto did come to terms with the fact that Sousuke was indeed very good looking. It didn't take much to admit that, because it was the plain truth.  
He had never really been that into the whole dating game anyway, so this was all very new to him. The only crush Makoto really remembered having on anyone was his pre-school teacher, and it was because she didn't tell him off as much as he did with the others. Makoto smiled as he remembered his dumb childhood crush. He'd forgotten all about Otsuka-sensei. He heard that she had passed on some years ago. It was sad but inevitable. Even when he was young, she was pretty old.  
Gou had tried to introduce him to a few of her friends at one time, but he was too naive to really understand what was going on. He made some new friends that day, at least. The girls were friendly and cute, but they just didn't pull at his heartstrings in the way Sousuke does. He'd met this guy only once, and already Makoto couldn't stop thinking about him. He knew a little bit about Sousuke, mostly through Rin, but there was much to be learned about this mysterious boy.  
Sousuke swam butterfly, and was built like a skyscraper. He didn't smile at a lot of people, he seemed very reserved, and he looked like a very serious person. Last night, the two of them had talked a little bit on the way home, but there was nothing really said. It was all just polite small talk, and Makoto wished it could have been more.  
Sousuke had perfect teal eyes that made Makoto skip a few heartbeats whenever they turned his way. He probably liked Sousuke's eyes the most. They were just so expressive, and beautiful. Sousuke's genes could be used to create a super race, Makoto thought to himself.  
It was hard to tell if he'd fallen for Sousuke or not, simply because Makoto couldn't tell whether he wanted to be more like Sousuke, or if he wanted to be _with_ Sousuke.  
Makoto flopped back onto his bed, and faced the ceiling. He felt useless and pathetic, because he couldn't figure himself out. Maybe seeing Sousuke would help him decide whether or not he had feelings for the Samezuka swimmer. He looked at the clock. Great; five-forty. Makoto groaned and rolled over onto his side. His parents wouldnt be awake until about six-thirty and the twins would be up even later. Makoto crossed his eyes at his fringe, which was dangling over his face. He pinched it in his fingers, and twisted it, teasing it almost. Sousuke's hair was shorter than his, going from memory. Makoto had seen Sousuke at swim meets and practices before, but he hadn't really noticed him. He still found it strange that Sousuke was even able to go about his usual daily life without getting kidnapped or mugged.  
This was all too confusing for him, and he couldn't stop thinking of the other boy. He definitely felt useless and pathetic.  


-

"Rin, open up."  
Sousuke knocked on Rin's dorm door. It was early, but he was told that he should be out because the new cleaning staff started training today. While he was the master of the residence, he wouldn't, no; couldn't more like, go against the words of the head maid.  
"Rin."  
He knocked again, and there was still no reply. Rin was definitely in, as he had called Sousuke to come over earlier.  
Sousuke knocked on the door yet again, harder this time. Had Rin fallen asleep in the short time it had taken him to get over to the school?  
"Ri-"  
"Ah, Sousuke, you're here," Rin waved from down the hall.  
Sousuke turned to look at him. Had he just been talking to an empty room?  
"Did you need something?" Sousuke asked. Perhaps he had just called him over to hang out, but then again, Rin usually texted rather than called.  
"Not necessarily?"  
Hm, what?  
"What do you mean? Why'd you call me over? Seemed pretty important."  
"Not really, but I just think it's something that you should know, and uh, I didn't want to tell you something like this over text. I felt like it had to be done face to face."  
A million things flashed and jumped around Sousuke's mind. Too important for text? One on one? What could it be? Could he have been dropped from the team? Something happened to Rin? Gou? A love confession?? That seemed most likely, now that he thought of it. They never talked about girls or guys or anyone, and something like this would definitely be too important for text. Damn, Sousuke thought, if only Rin were Makoto. Wait, what? No, no way. Sousuke would him turn down gently, as would what Rin would have done if the tables were turned.  
"Rin, I'm sorry."  
"Eh? Sorry about what? I haven't said anything yet."  
"I know, and you don't have to. I'm sorry, but I can't."  
"You can't what? Sousuke, what on earth are you talking about? Now, if you've finished rambling on about who knows what, I wanted to talk about Makoto. You know, Tachibana? Iwatobi's backstroke?"  
"Yeah, I know who he is, Rin. I met him the other day, actually. On a night run."  
Rin leant against the wall, and looked at Sousuke, his face showing obvious signs of distress. Did something happen to Makoto overnight? Oh god, he had only just met the guy, what could have happened since then??  
"Hm... I don't know whether it's even a secret but don't tell anyone, okay? Promise?"  
"Rin, we're not kids anymore."  
"I know, just... Don't, okay? Please?"  
Sousuke rolled his eyes. Rin was the swim team captain and deeply respected by so many and yet not many knew that he was a total child at heart.  
"Yeah, yeah. Sure, but does it even involve me? I've met the guy like once, what could have happened?"  
"Yes, actually. It does concern you, but not too much I guess?"  
"Hm?"  
"Alright, alright. I'll just tell you but promise me not to tell anyone. Okay, uh, that Makoto started working down at your house, actually. He's on cleaning, he's supposed to have started training today. See why I was skeptical about telling you? I don't even know whether I-- "  
Sousuke's loud thoughts and pounding heart had drowned out the words of his best friend. Makoto was working down at his house? Maybe Sousuke would have a chance with this boy after all. Oh god, the cleaning staff get fitted for uniform on their first day, and there was no way in hell that he was turning down the opportunity to see Makoto try on clothes. Alright, more like an excuse to stare at him for periods of time without it being too weird, but admittedly, there are a few bugs in the system. The rest of the cleaning staff would be there too, and he'd never attended one of the fitting sessions before. Maybe he could attend as a friend? Maybe...  
"Rin, is Makoto the only new male recruit?"  
"What? Yeah, I just said that. What, were you not listening to me?"  
"What are you doing today?"  
"Uh, wow, the topic changed quickly but I was just planning on staying in, I guess. Maybe I'd go out later and visit my sister or hang out with Haru and the guys. Except Makoto. Why?"  
"I just wanted to see if you were busy or not, was all. I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow in class, then."  
"Sure, bye. I'll catch you later."  
At that, Sousuke took off. He fished his phone out of his pocket as he speed-walked down the corridor. He knew that on training days staff came in at seven, and their fitting sessions usually ended at about nine. His phone lit up and displayed his lock screen. Seven thirty. Sousuke knew that the tailors were pretty close, but he wouldn't be able to get there fast without working up a sweat, and going home to get a driver would take too long. Disaster. There was _no way_ that he was passing up on the chance to fit Makoto into pressed uniform. He'd seen Makoto shirtless many times before, but for some reason, the more clothed this boy was, the more Sousuke wanted him. Maybe it was because then there'd be more to take off, oh god. Sousuke had talked to him once, and it was doing his head in.  
There was still the internal conflict over whether to run or go home. Screw it, Sousuke decided. He'd run.  


-

The run wasn't too bad, but the sun was out and Sousuke didn't bring a water bottle so by the time he'd arrived, it was as if he had taken a shower in his own sweat. He had run up to the store's street, and thankfully, across the road there was a convenience store. Sousuke looked both ways before crossing the road. He'd lost a pet dog once because he didn't look both ways when he was younger and it had become second nature ever since. At least it was a good sort of habit.  
As soon as Sousuke walked in, the first thing he noticed was the hit of cold air. It was so refreshing against his hot skin, he just wanted to take off all his clothes and lay down.  
"Hot day, huh? On days like this I'm almost glad I work in a place like this." The person working the cash register said. "Ah, yeah." What was he supposed to say? He was here for a drink, not to chat. Though, he did feel kind of bad straight after. Sousuke walked around, trying to find the drinks section, and as soon as he found it, he was met by the many shelves of cool liquid goodness.  
Water would be healthiest, but juices are so much sweeter, and maybe Makoto would like to share. Or maybe even a soda? Is a cola too much of a Rin thing? What were all these drinks? Why are there so many?  
Agh, he was wasting time with all this drinks business, Sousuke realised. He grabbed a water, and walked over to the cash register. The lady at the checkout was visibly bored, and when he walked close enough he could feel the forced enthusiasm shining from her.  
"Good morning, is that all?"  
"Ye- no, sorry. Please wait a moment."  
Sousuke had decided to get a juice as well, at the last second.  


-

"M-M-Master! What are you doing here?" Yoshida exclaimed as Sousuke walked in.  
Inside the store, Makoto was standing in front of a few mirrors with a tailor who was taking his measurements. As Yoshida spoke up, Makoto turned around.  
"Sousuke, hello. What are you doing here?"  
"Hello," Sousuke started. "You didn't tell me that you were working for me?"  
Makoto's eyes widened as his face flushed. It must have been pretty bad too, because it reached his ears.  
"O-oh. I didn't really know how to, uh. Bring... It up? Maybe?"  
Before Sousuke could say anything, the tailor tugged on Makoto, and asked for him to turn around.  
"You came here for your friend?" Yoshida asked Sousuke.  
"Hmm. Yeah."  
Friends. Sousuke didn't want to admit it, but yeah. That's about it.  
"Yoshida, Tachibana, I've finished taking the measurements. Yoshida, if you'd come with me to choose from the fabrics."  
"Yes, yes. I'm coming."  
The two men quickly left the room, leaving Makoto with Sousuke.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that, Makoto."  
"It's fine, don't worry. Really, think nothing of it. Just, would you tell me who told you?"  
"Well, he wasn't quite sure about telling me either but uh, it was Rin."  
Makoto wouldn't do anything to Rin, would he? It wasn't like this was some huge secret, was it? Oh god, what had he done?  
"Hee, I just said to not worry about it, Sousuke!"  
Sousuke hadn't felt his expression change. Maybe it did. He cleared his throat and spoke up again.  
"Is this your first time?"  
"Hm? My first time at what?"  
"Being fitted for a suit, obviously."  
The corners of Makoto's mouth dipped for a moment, too quickly for it to be deemed as a frown, but it still stung Sousuke.  
"Sorry, sorry. That was rude of me."  
"It's alright, and yeah, it is. It feels kind of weird, having someone take my measurements like this."  
"Really? How so?"  
Makoto tilted his head slightly as he thought.  
"Well, I guess I'm just not used to it? I mean, I don't usually have to get measured for clothes is all."  
Makoto started to look more relaxed, and Sousuke was relieved.  
"Heh, you're lucky. About half of my wardrobe is stuff I had to get measured for. This process takes ages and after a while it just becomes a pain. If you work down at mine for long enough, maybe you'll come to get used to the fittings."  
"Oh, I don't think I'd want to work for that long, sorry!"  
Although he knew that Makoto meant well, there was still something about the way he'd said that that made Sousuke grit his teeth.  
"Hm. Do you want a juice?" Sousuke asked, hoping to get on Makoto's good side.  
"Oh, sure. If that's alright."  
Sousuke tossed the bottle of juice across the room, not fully realising what he was doing until it had left his fingertips. A gasp slipped from his lips, and he reached forward to try and grab it back. Makoto made a move towards the flying bottle of apple juice, arm out and hand open.  
Sousuke was admittedly one of those people that flinched really easily, so he closed his eyes at the moment he thought the bottle might explode all over the floor.  
Nothing. Sousuke opened his eyes slowly and found that he had his arms up over his head. Great, he thought. Now Makoto would think that he was scared of some juice and that he was just another prissy rich boy. He dropped his arms, and found Makoto holding the bottle.  
"Nice catch."  
"Heh, thanks. Too bad you didn't have your eyes opened long enough to see it," Makoto teased.  
Sousuke was not ready for that, and he started choking on his own breaths. Who would have thought that Makoto would make such a joke?  
"You have some pretty good reflexes, and you're pretty fast," Sousuke commented. Maybe compliments could get him in good with Makoto.  
"I guess. I used to play basketball pretty well, so maybe that just honed my reflexes. Do you do anything other than swimming?"  
"I used to be pretty good at basketball too, actually. I mostly just swim nowadays, though."  
"Oh, but can you still play? How about a little one on one match one day?" Makoto asked, face lighting up.  
Makoto looked excited to have someone to play with, so how could he say no?  
"Sure," Sousuke said, smiling. The thought of just the two of them had his heart racing and it felt like his head was in the clouds. "How does next week Tuesday sound?"  
"Tuesday?" Makoto slipped into a thoughtful state. "I can't make Tuesday, sorry. I have work on that day."  
"You've alright got your work schedule?" This could be exciting, he thought.  
"Yeah, I have Wednesday off, how's that?"  
"I can make a Wednesday, yeah. So it's on. There's a court near mine, come over after school and we'll walk there. I've got equipment but you're going to have to bring your own gear, alright?" Maybe he sounded authoritative and in control on the outside, but inside his stomach was lined with butterflies and his heart was doing backflips.  
"How about we make a wager on this game?" Makoto suggested.  
"Yeah? Loser gets punished or winner gets rewarded?" This was definitely going to be interesting.  
"Why not both?"  
"Then there's a lot riding on winning. I hope you enjoy losing, Makoto."  
"Tch."  
Sousuke couldn't help it; he wanted to see Makoto's annoyed face too badly.  
His annoyed face was cute in that it was playful; like he'd get you back for teasing him. Sousuke hoped to see more from this boy.  
"Well, I hope you- "  
"Yes, thank you for doing business with us. We'll have it ready in about a week, and we'll notify you about any updates."  
Yoshida walked in with the tailor, and disrupted Sousuke and Makoto's conversation.  
"Tachibana, how about trying on some others to see if you like them any better in the meantime?" Yoshida called.  
"Alright," Makoto replied, then turned back to Sousuke. "Help me?"  
Like a dog being called to play, Sousuke jumped at the chance. 

*** o hh no i relalally wanted to make this a super super long huge chapter to make up for the fact that regular updates are not a thing that exist here (maybe next time?? fingers crossed) but oops i guess i thought that an update was really needed /o\ um um i want to thank you all for your kind comments and wow ive gotten about 60 kudos on a fic where the main pair have only JUST met wowzers honestly i mostly just wanted to thank you all and also apologise for not being able to update ever even though i have so much free time (i was going to make a free! time joke but maybe not oops i just did it im trash) can you all believe that free! is over though??

as always this is unedited and mostly written at 11pm :^) ((one of my friends complained about how she finds fics depicting eye colours as perfect really cliche and in my head i was just thinking that thats all i do))

-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god its been months.............. im so sorry....................... also theres been a tiny time skip sorry ~!

The ever-changing clouds of the sky shifted and a ray of warm morning sunlight shone through the crack in Sousuke's curtains. It cast a faint glow on everything in the room, but more importantly, it illuminated what he had been saving up for some time.   
It was quite a rude awakening, as the one sliver of light in the room just had to be positioned right over his sleeping face. Sousuke awoke groggy and angry at the world, and glared up at the culprit. Though, when his eye caught sight of his month-long accomplishment, he shared the same bright crack of dawn on his face as weathered window did.   
Dust. Sousuke had never been so excited over something so small and seemingly insignificant. It caught the light as it flittered around his room, and Sousuke's heart was pounding. He had devised this elaborate plan about a month ago, and now it could finally start to bear fruit. If his room were dirty enough, he was thinking, then he could call on the new staff member to come clean it. Sousuke sat on his bed, both his hair and his heart a mess. 

-

Makoto went over the things he had to do today in his head. There were so many things to do; submit his Literature assignment, finish his maths homework, pick up the twins from school, ask Rei about his maths homework, head over to swim practice, and go to work. Makoto let out a big sigh and turned to complain to Haru, only to find he wasn't there. Ah, right. He remembered their conversation from last night, and how Haru said he had caught a cold. Makoto would be lonely in class today and he'd have to walk down to the Yamazaki's by himself. All this stress was messing with his mind.  
He pulled out his phone, and sent a text to Haru, "Good morning! ( o w o ) Look after yourself today!"  
Just as Makoto stuck his phone back into his pocket, the text message alert rang. Huh, he thought, Haru should still be sleeping. Makoto turned on his phone and saw that the message was from work, and groaned. Work was going alright, but he couldn't stop nor source the reason of his worries. If he were to mess up and break something, that would launch his family into debt, and what about Yamazaki-san? Being the same age as your superior sure is weird, Makoto thought.  
He opened up the text and it was another of those weekly notices. Help staff would get sent messages once a week about roster planning and any significant events taking place in the household. Makoto scrolled through it, taking note of when and who he would be working with. It was the usual layout, and almost the exact same as last week's. The only difference was... What? A notice at the bottom of the message saying that he had to clean the master bedrooms tonight? Makoto's stomach did a backflip as he thought about the master of the house; Yamazaki Sousuke. 

He couldn't focus on anything the moment he sat down during first period. Makoto was dazed and out of it for the entire morning, and it was only after he made sure to hand in his assignment that he lay down in the infirmary room. The school nurse probably asked something about medication, Makoto couldn't remember. His head was swimming in stress and worry as he lay down, shielding his face from the artificial light of the infirmary. He couldn't stop worrying about work, even though there had been nearly no problems so far. He knew that he really should be worrying about the maths homework, he homework that he had forgotten to ask Rei or his teacher about, he knew that he should be worrying about how there was a local swimming competition in two weeks and the team was not set on a training regime.   
Makoto's heart thumped in his chest so loud as he thought of working in Sousuke's room that night. That sounds perverted, Makoto thought, and scrunched his nose. He could feel his face heating up, spreading up to the tips of his ears, and reaching down his chest. Maybe it's okay to be a little bit perverted, he decided.  
Makoto groaned, his head swimming and his heart drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw in an official artwork makoto was wearing a shirt that was like what $160 holy shit and this au's makoto cant even afford to have a good time im so sorry baby..... ( u - u)  
> also im so sorry this chapters so short especially after all this time ill post a long one tomorrow!! thank you everyone for all your kind words in your comments and for supporting this fic ( ’ ワ ’ )ノ


End file.
